I'm Looking At You Through the Glass
by seldomknown3
Summary: A fanfiction taking place before the mission in Castle Oblivion to change Sora's memories Saïx picks up a 'stray cat' that may be a key to getting to Sora, as she is a direct link to Riku. OCxAxelxSaïx, RoxasxNamine, plus more! Please r and r!
1. Changes Tell Just Who we Are

Chapter I

Changes Tell Just Who we Are

NOTE

New Kingdom Hearts fanfiction after a humongous break. To clarify things, this takes place before the Organization splitting up to go to Castle Oblivion to mess with Sora's memories. I made this fanfiction mainly to have fun and be lighthearted, ever since my three or four sequel story I made a few months back. So I hope you enjoy it!

/NOTE

"You believe you belong in this world enough to not accept shelter from someone of your own kind? Pathetic." spat the hooded man, looking down on the girl. The young Nobody held a brave look on her face, but still avoided eye contact with the man. "Simply pathetic."

This, without saying, was if she didn't feel bad enough already. Waking up in the middle of a dark, dark beach, half choking under the current of the water, only to be woken up by a hooded man, offering her a home for services. Why was she refusing? Something inside of her felt wrong. Why was she straying from the darkness that would so willingly take her under her wing.

"I am in no position to refuse." she muttered silently. "I don't even know my own name, much less why I'm here. I will come with you and do whatever you need me to, if the offer still stands." The slightest breeze picked up her hair, creating a flowing, silver stream in the sky. Something about these words made even her lips twinge in pain.

Did she detect a smirk on the face of the hooded man? "Very well." He straightened up to his full height, almost twice that of the girl's. The man decided that the girl must have been around fifteen years old. "The Castle that Never Was is close by. You should recognize it immediately. We will be waiting there."

Suddenly, a black portal appeared, and the man backed up into it. The girl stood very still and waited for the man to disappear completely.

"Why couldn't I go that way?" she asked, as if she was going to get a logical answer from the air in front of her. Thousands of thoughts were running through her mind, but the first one was: What is my name?

"I don't even know what an appropriate name was." she smirked. It was funny how she knew basic things like how to walk and speak Japanese, but why did she not know others? It must have been basic, necessary instinct for a Nobody.

"For the sake of it," she told herself, beginning her walk from the beach, her legs still soaked from the salty ocean, "Kagami."

She knew this word very well as it was a literal Japanese word. Kagami stopped at the edge of the beach, immediately seeing the silhouette of something great behind an oddly shaped, bright moon. "The Castle that Never Was."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to the Castle that Never Was." came the same man the second that Kagami walked through the large, intricate doors. The man's hood was down, revealing long, beautiful blue hair and unusually pointed ears. He had a rough scar which stood to contrast his, almost feminine, beauty, right in the center of his face.

Kagami stayed silent, and looked up and down the man to memorize his ever feature. He was, after all, the first Nobody in which she had seen the face. In actuality, despite false memories from whomever her Somebody was, it was the first _face_ she had ever seen. "Why couldn't I go through the portal?" she asked.

The man chuckled lightly. "I was giving you one last chance to turn back."

Kagami froze. She put her hands behind her back, and realized that she didn't recognize why she had clothing on. After all, she couldn't have been born with it.

"The clothes," he started, as if he was reading her mind, "I gave them to you before you had woken up."

Kagami gave a lopsided smile. She didn't know whether she should be more worried about the fact that she was seen naked, the fact that she was dressed in her sleep, or the fact that he had women's clothing on hand.

"Again, welcome." He began to walk forward, so through instinct, Kagami followed him. They ended up in a very large lobby, where strange-looking, lesser nobodies seemed to be constructing something. "Forgive them," he said, "the lower half of the castle is being completely reconstructed. Now," he made himself more comfortable in a chair, where Kagami preferred to stand, "about your name."

"Kagami." she said quickly.

The blue-haired man laughed slightly. "We were thinking something a small bit different, but if so, Kagami it is. I am number VII, but you will refer to me as Saïx because you are not a part of the Organization."

"If you don't mind me asking," started Kagami, "what is the Organization?"

Saïx laughed. "You will learn in due time. In the meantime, try to introduce yourself to the Organization members. The leader and quite a few of the seniors have been expecting you. You may even want to introduce yourself to Roxas, our newest member."

"What number is... he or she?" asked Kagami.

"Roxas, he, is number XIII."

Kagami scratched the back of her head, thinking it might be a bad omen. Still, she gave a look of superiority and folded her arms. "No problem." she smirked.

_Whoa_. Where did that attitude come from?

"Just like your Somebody." He laughed, and disappeared into yet another portal.

So... what happened now?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although confused and full of questions, Kagami came to the conclusion that it was pointless to ask them if her life itself was just a mirror. Taking a few random turns in the hallway and trying to avoid strange looks from the lesser Nobodies, waving odd hammers at her, she found herself in the kitchen. At one point on her journey to the room, she saw a man with long, black dreadlocks, complaining silently to himself. Deciding to ignore them and also deciding that she walked into an insane asylum, she shrugged.

"Why do they have food?" she asked. "It's not like we need to eat." Still, she opened the refridgerator. Something in her gut told her not to take the chocolate. **Author's Note: This is a reference to Igor Lollipop's fanfiction. xD NOBODY touches Larxene's chocolate. **She pulled out an odd, brown and green goop from inside of the refridgerator.

"_Who_ are you and _what_ are you doing with my experiment?!" came a voice that sounded strangled. A man with long, blond hair walked in, seemingly fuming. He was wearing the same coat as the other one. Snatching back the food from Kagami he continued, "You must be stray cat Saïx was talking about."

"Stray cat my ass!" Kagami said, suddenly angry, although without purpose. She most definitely was stray. A cat was debatable, however.

"_You _don't touch my experiments."

"Not my fault that it looks like guacamole gone bad." Kagami's hands clenched into fists.

"_Child_!" he spat.

"Skank!" she shouted back.

_Thwack_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You okay?" Kagami did not open her eyes, even after hearing this voice. Although it sounded much nicer, or at least a bit more benevolent, than the first voice, she was a bit frightened. She vaguely remembered calling a crazy, blond man a skank and then being hit in the head with a large, blue shield.

"Hey?" came another one's voice. It sounded younger, but still as carefree. "Maybe she's still asleep."

"You don't think they sent her in to help with that new mission that everyone's talking about, do you?" asked the older-sounding one.

"The one with Naminé? I doubt it; I thought they had that all planned out." the younger one said.

"What's bothering me about this one is that the Superior left _him_ in charge. I mean, come on! He's two levels below me. Even if I'm not going on the mission, he's way too low on the Organization to head that. Plus, I just don't like him." the older one ranted.

The younger one said nothing, so he must have made a gesture. Kagami decided this was the perfect opportunity to open her eyes. As she did so, she found two figures above her as she lay on top of a bed, much different from the kitchen floor she had passed out on. One was a blond man with a strange looking mullet and curious eyes looking down on her, and the other had honey blond hair with some kind of a fohawk and huge, cobalt eyes. Again, these two were wearing the same coats that Saïx had. They must have both been part of the Organization.

"She's awake!" said the older, mullet one happily. "So what did you do to make Vexen so angry?" he asked, in an uncharacteristic smirk.

"Vexen?" asked Kagami in a weak voice. "Oh. I called him a skank."

There was silence.

The silence immediately erupted into heavy laughter.

"I'm Roxas." said the younger one, extending his hand. Kagami shook it. "Number XIII."

"You're the one that Saïx recommended I met." Kagami smiled. She looked over at the older one, expecting an introduction, but instead he as flipping through various CDs that he owned and began to stuck a few into a stereo system. Through this, she could guess that she was on the older one's bed.

Roxas grinned. "That's Demyx." He pointed to the man, now kicking his speakers as they refused to turn on. "He's number nine, right after my best friend Axel. I'll introduce you two later. What's your name?"

Kagami was inwardly happy to see a friendly face, whether or not Roxas's ways of speaking matched his appearance. "I'm Kagami. Well, I named myself Kagami."

"Is that even a real name?" asked Demyx, finally getting the smallest bit of sound to come out of his system.

"We're not real anyway." Kagami laughed, falling backwards onto the bed again. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"Actually," started Roxas, sitting down on a bean bag chair, looking out-of-place in the overly white room, "I've been having these weird thoughts lately."

Kagami pushed herself up to see Roxas. He was looking at the ceiling, as if he was opening his eyes for the first time. "Like... is any of this for real?" He gave a slight laugh. "Or not?"

Kagami's eyes glazed over. For a second, flashes of images of a boy, a boy much different from Roxas, but somehow not different at all, invaded her vision. He had spikey brown hair and the same cobalt eyes, and he was closing an unbelievably large door...

"Kagami!" Roxas shouted.

Kagami snapped out of it. "Sorry, I thought I saw..." She looked at the ceiling. Most likely, she decided, she was having a memory of her Somebody, maybe of someone that Roxas reminded her of. "Nothing."

"Got it!" said Demyx, sounding very pleased with himself. "I haven't listened to Miyavi in forever." A male voice came on, singing a rather creepy, yet upbeat song.

"It's probably all your water you got in that thing." laughed Roxas.

"So, I'll call you Kaggy." Demyx smiled. He sat on the bed, uncomfortably close to Kagami, and Roxas joined them. "Any questions about the Organization so far?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, two. The first one is, what is Organization XIII?" she asked.

Roxas's eyes widened. "Saïx didn't tell you?"

Kagami shook her head.

"We're an Organization searching for Kingdom Hearts. This way, we would all get the hearts we deserve back." said Demyx. Roxas looked like he had something to add, but thinking better of it, he shook his head and smiled sadly.

"What was your other question?" asked Roxas, not bothering to ask Kagami if she understood.

"Right," she started, "Who was the guy that looked like Bob Marley?" she asked, thinking back to the man with the long, black dreads.

They both laughed hard again. "Xaldin." they both said at once. Kagami wanted to ask why everybody's names had an 'x' in them, but decided against it.

"You okay, Kaggy?" asked Demyx.

"You look a little uncomfortable." mentioned Roxas.

Kagami smirked and took this as an opportunity to be smart. "Let's see. I'm sitting on someone else's bed with two cute boys awkwardly close to me that just _happened_ to pick me up unconscious."

Again, Roxas and Demyx erupted into laughter. The laughter stopped when rapping was heard on the door.

Roxas's grin grew larger. "'Ts gotta be Axel."

**Author's Note: Okay, not the best first chapter, but I want this fanfiction to be lighthearted, and mainly a girl's journey through discovering the Organization and such. There will be more of a plot to thicken up later on, but I hope you like what I've got so far. Please read and review!**

**P.S. If you're wondering why Roxas seems to have a different personality, it's because I have a theory that he used to act more like Axel back when he was still a **_**slightly**_** loyal member of the Organization, and back before Ansem, or DiZ, reprogrammed his personality.**


	2. This Is a Correlation

Chapter II

This Is a Correlation

NOTE

I'm pretty happy with how the first chapter came out all things considered. I'm hoping this chapter will reveal more about Kagami herself and her relationship with the various members of the Organization. You may even get a hint at what she's there for, if you pay close attention. ;D So, enjoy!

/NOTE

The man was tall. This kind of tall was something where you'd expect the person to be overdeveloped and lanky, but Axel was nothing of the sort. He was slender, and seemed like he could be more flexible than the average girl. His face was both calm, but it had a kind of roughness about it showing that he had either gone through too much already or anticipated too much, and Kagami couldn't decide which one was worse. She tried not to look at him in his emerald eyes in fear of her head being bitten off. '_Maybe I'm assuming too much_.' she thought.

He smiled at Roxas, but simply gave a straight face to Demyx. He didn't seem to notice Kagami at all.

"Axel!" said Roxas, grinning, "S'what's up?"

Axel gave a smirk back, "I just put a dead rat in with Larxene's tampons." He sat down in the bean bag chair that Roxas had so recently sat up from, and glanced over at the girl. "Not another one." he sighed.

"Another _what_?" asked Kagami, a temper she didn't even know she had rising to cloud her vision. "How can you call me another _one_ when _I_ don't even know who I am?" She crossed her arms and waited much too eagerly for the response.

"Pet." he said simply, raising his eyebrow. "First Namine and now you."

Kagami felt something break in her. She stood up from the bed and glared at Axel. "Pet?" she asked angrily, and stormed out of the room.

Axel sighed and put his hands behind his back.

"Nice." Demyx commented.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had gone by and Kagami hadn't visited Roxas, Demyx, or Axel in any of that time. Roxas had become concerned, so he finally decided to confront Saïx and ask him why exactly she was here. He thought maybe, then, she wouldn't mind being around them as much as she did because she would know why she was here.

And maybe Axel would talk to him again.

"Saïx," Roxas said, walking into the living room, ignoring the loudly hammering Nobodies that seemed to be able to communicate non-verbally to coordinate the job plan right. Without asking for permission, very uncharacteristic of Roxas, he sat down on the uncomfortable black leather couch and looked at Saïx, who didn't even seem to acknowledge that he had walked in the room. Roxas's face twisted.

"You know, just because you're in a higher position than me doesn't mean I'm scum." Roxas commented. Saïx threw him a squinted glance, but looked away again.

"I never said you were scum." Saïx laughed lightly, but his face did not show amusement. He stood up slowly, almost menacingly, and looked down at Roxas, just as he always seemed to, and not because of his height. "You're the fucking golden boy." He grinned a grin that Roxas never wanted to see again.

Roxas gulped, but kept his most intimidating face on. He had never heard Saïx use that kind of language. Instead, he stood up and got close to Saïx's chest, trying to size him up, although failing just a little bit. "Why is Kagami here?" he asked.

Saïx must have thought that this was very out-of-the-blue, because he chuckled and loosened his narrow eyes. "Nobody under eight needs to know this."

"There you go again!" Roxas shouted, "Thinking I'm less than you just bec-..." Roxas slowed down, and it clicked: Nobody lower than _eight_? Axel could ask! But the puzzle pieces didn't fit... he wouldn't ask about Kagami. Not since the scene three days ago they made. But if Roxas could just convince him...

"Continue." Saïx posed.

'_This has to sound convincing_.' Roxas thought. "Forget it." he said in mock annoyance. "I'ma go now." He stormed out of the room.

'_Well, that sucked._'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami didn't know if she was more bored than she was annoyed, but whenever she saw Axel or even just a mention of him, she would get tense and angry. She hadn't even spoken to Roxas or Demyx in fear of him being there.

There were some plus sides of hanging at the Organization, however. Whenever different members of the Organization were out at seperate missions, Kagami would go into their rooms to try to learn more about them. Despite Larxene's tough exterior, her room was unusually pink. She probably did this to emphasize her differences from the rest of the Organization.

Xaldin's room, however, had too many unmentionables.

Roxas had never gone on a mission, but he was hardly in his room. It seemed to be full of different photography of the sky that he cut out of magazines. There would be semicircles in the bottom of the picture that she guessed were models' faces cut out from the photograph. What was with him and the sky?

However, as Kagami went through the room, she couldn't help but to think what had happened those three days ago. She was having fun, befriending two members of the Organization, when suddenly... why would Roxas say something like that?

"_I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real? Or not?_"

And that strange thought of that boy...

His face was fading from her mind. He seemed both new and familiar at the same time. Shaking it off, Kagami didn't want to deal with memories she never had. All she wanted to do was find out why she was there, where she came from, and where she was going.

"It's you." came a light voice.

Kagami jumped; at first she thought it was Roxas, seeing her looking through his room. Then, she noticed that the voice was too light and high to be his. It was definitely a girl's voice, but not a very girly one. Larxene, maybe? No, she wasn't screaming.

Kagami gave in and turned around. Standing before her was a girl, maybe a year younger than her if she even knew her own age. Her hair was a platinum blond near the ends, but more of a golden blond at the roots. Her eyes were a bright blue and her lips were almost the same color as the rest of her skin; totally pale. Kagami couldn't help but wonder if she had any blood flowing through her system at all (Not like that would matter if she was a Nobody). The anomaly wore a white sundress with simple, white sandals.

"Wh-what?" asked Kagami, trying not to seem suspicious.

The girl laughed lightly, and looked at Kagami in her green eyes for a moment. Kagami tried to look away, but somehow wasn't able to.

"I can read your memories." the girl said in a near whisper, "You know Sora."

"What are you talking-!" Before Kagami could continue, a hand was put up by the girl to silence her.

"If you know what's best for you, you will remember your Somebody and leave this place. If you can do that, I can make everyone forget." the girl said.

_Somebody_. There was that word again. "Make everyone forget?" asked Kagami, when she decided she probably should have asked about her Somebody instead.

"Nobody will have to remember you. In a castle like this..." The girl looked down the hallway behind her, "No matter how far away you are... if somebody remembers you that is here, you are most likely bound to the castle." She looked up. "I never really figured it out myself, but I've only been here a short time."

"I don't understand." Kagami said a little too quickly.

The girl giggled again. "You will, soon." She left the room and turned to the right.

"Wait!" shouted Kagami. This girl knew something about her Somebody! She ran up to the opening and looked to the right, but the blond girl was missing.

Kagami thought for a second, and then laughed. What was the point in finding her Somebody, anyway? What was the point in feeling whole if she was comfortable here? But she wouldn't be comfortable here. Not until she found out _why_ she was here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please?" asked Roxas to Axel, who seemed to be avoiding looking at him. Axel took the jug of milk that was in his hands and started to gulp down as much as he could straight from the carton. Getting rid of his milk mustache with his Organization coat, a stream of white showing up against the pitch black, he set the half-empty carton on the table. "I hope you didn't backwash." Roxas said absentmindedly.

"What good will it do me if I know where Kagami came from or whatever?" asked Axel. Still, Roxas could tell he was considering.

"It probably won't do you any good." Roxas admitted, "But I'm your friend. You said so yourself, right?"

"Kind of." Axel started, scratching his hair through one of his long, crimson spikes, and finally meeting Roxas's cobalt eyes.

"So friends do each other favors." Still, Axel said nothing. "I'll promise you something if you ask?"

"Okay, I'm curious." Axel started, grinning and amused. "Why do _you_ want to find out why she's here so bad? Got a crush on her or something?"

"No." Roxas said, and Axel could tell he was serious. "I think that if she's this important we _all_ have a right to know why she's here. Besides, I think you two just got off on the wrong foot. We could all be friends?" This was more of a question than a statement.

"I'll think about it," Roxas said, dropping something questionable into the remaining milk and leaving the kitchen. He offhandedly kicked a Nobody that was in the way. When Axel was frustrated, he enjoyed demonstrating what little authority he had.

At least he had power.

But... did Roxas really say that they were friends? Or was he just saying that to get him to talk to Saïx? "Forget it." he said to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mission Sora," The Superior started to the group later that night, "Has been postponed. We have, with much difficulty, paused time, but only for the equivalent of about two weeks. We need this to prepare. Many of the Organization members have become out-of-shape from lack of practice-" his gaze shifted to Larxene, who seemed to be going a little crazy on the chocolate, "and therefore we aren't ready. Until the moment we are ready, Sora and his companions are sleeping in a field- Yes, Demyx?" he paused.

Demyx pulled his hand down. "Why don't we just get rid of Sora while he's sleeping and time has stopped?"

"We can't hurt anybody while time's stopped, moron." Larxene spat at him.

"As if it didn't take enough of my power to stop time, please don't bicker about it." Zexion almost begged them as he rubbed his temples from an obvious headache. This Nobody was quite scary looking; he had hair that flipped to one side and was usually the silent type. For some reason, he had many fan letters in his room. **Author's Note: Fangirls. xD Aw. Gotta love 'em.**

"Thank you," Xemnas, the Superior stated, although without much gratitude. His long silver hair went beneath his back, and his tan skin stood out in a room full of pale-skinned members. "I want to stress upon you all how serious of a mission this is. It is foolish to simply go up and attack the chosen one; he has beaten enemies of unspeakable power with his single keyblade. This is why we have our two secret weapons."

Roxas's heart skipped a beat. Did this have anything to do with Kagami? Would he pick up some hints? He glanced over at Axel, who was already looking at him. Confused, Roxas looked at the rest of the Organization members, as well. All eyes were on him.

"Namine and Number XIII." Xemnas smirked. "The Golden Boy."

"BHK." Axel laughed. A couple of chuckles followed.

Roxas frowned. Saïx must have told Xemnas about the conversation they had, which could be dangerous. He could get another talk of how to _not_ butt into other peoples' business. Either that, or The Golden Boy was a widely spread nickname. Roxas was honestly just getting used to The Key of Destiny.

The rest of the meeting consisted of meaningless talk about the construction of The Castle That Never Was. It wasn't as if that mattered to half of the members, anyway, who would be spending quite a bit of time in Castle Oblivion which Xemnas mentioned he also had needed to extra time to complete that.

Axel didn't look over at Roxas again for the rest of the meeting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweat was causing Kagami's silver hair to stick to her wet skin, and her breathing was becoming shorter and quicker. She had scaled almost the whole castle at least twice in search for this girl. After a while of thinking, she had given in and decided, if even just for the sake of knowledge, she wanted to know who her Somebody was. Just to know.

Kagami was becoming uncomfortable in her clothes because the sweat was making her stink and her clothes disgusting. If she wasn't living a normal human life, why did she have to go through the human uncleanliness? This just didn't seem fair. She suddenly felt a bulge in the side of her black shorts. Pushing her hand into her pocket, Kagami pulled out some kind of wood in a chunk that could cause a splinter.

Before she could tell what was going on, Kagami drew a blank. Unexplainable images flashed through her mind, and they went by so fast that she couldn't remember much of anything. Only one thing caught her eye;

A storm.

A boy with spikey, brown hair.

Was that _Sora_? The one the blond girl mentioned?

So she couldn't get another spaz attack, Kagami shoved it back in her pocket. It seemed, either way, that it wasn't doing what it had a second ago, anyway. Maybe it was something of her Somebody's? Maybe whenever she found something of her somebody's she could remember who she was.

What confused her was why _she_ didn't remember her Somebody but most others did.

"I'm not finding her." Kagami admitted solemnly to herself. She was woozy and not feeling right, but was right next to Saïx's empty room.

Pushing the door open and entering the unusually plain room, she fell on top of his bed. "The meeting will go on forever. Just for five minutes..." she told herself, snuggling farther into the bed, reaching out in her mind's eye for more memories of Sora. "Five minutes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reach... reach. You're almost there. I'm being sucked in. Come with me._

Kagami suddenly felt warm, and quickly forgot what she was dreaming about. Still, she couldn't get herself to open her eyes, and buried her head deeper into Saïx's pillow. It hadn't been five minutes yet. Maybe two. Three tops.

Saïx had pulled the blanket over Kagami. She had to have been sleeping there for at least an hour because she wasn't moving and the warmth had spread a little bit farther than her body into the rest of the bed. It wasn't like Saïx slept that much, anyway. He went over to his desk and began to jot down notes for planning.

Without thinking, he periodically looked over at Kagami just to make sure her chest was still moving up and down.

**Author's Note: Well, there's the second chapter. I never plan anything before I write a chapter, so I'm a little worried about what's going to happen as far as Axel and Roxas's friendship is concerned. xD; And and and NAMINE! xD You'll be seeing more of her, I'm thinking. I hope you liked it, and please R&R!**


	3. Let's Play Doctor, Babe

Chapter III

Let's Play Doctor, Babe

NOTE

I am so so so so so sorry for how long this took to get up. Holidays were stressful, and now even finals are coming up. But I promise more of these chapters will come up at a faster rate. But I'm really excited to write the rest of this, because I have some humorous and some pretty deep ideas. Like I said, this is a lighthearted fanfic, so I'm excited. :3

Enjoy!

/NOTE

Kagami rubbed her head. Her hair felt dry and gross, and her body still stank of sweat from the day before. She remembered; she had been running around to try and find that girl because she knew who her Somebody was. Groaning, she decided that she didn't want to think about it.

Gasping, Kagami stood up on the bed. She had forgotten and completely fallen asleep on Saïx's bed. The room, however, was empty. Saïx was probably off preparing for Operation Sora somewhere. Where had he slept the night before? Had he slept at all?

Kagami walked up to his desk, where she found girls' clothes about her size. Next to it was a note saying, "We will buy you knew clothes sometime today, but for now, these are some of Larxene's old garments." Kagami groaned, but still began stripping her disgusting, old clothes and putting on the new ones. Another reason for Larxene to hate her.

"I should go see Roxas." Kagami decided. "I'm sick of us avoiding each other because of Axel. He and Demyx are my only friends here." She walked to his room door, and smiled at the note taped to the white wood. It read in messy handwriting:

_Kagami,_

_Demyx and I followed Axel to the gym to help him train for Operation Sora. Second floor, come find us._

_Love, Roxas._

Kagami immediately had mixed feelings. Seeing Axel's name made her groan, but seeing, "Love, Roxas" made her smile. Did that mean that they really were friends, or did he feel sorry for her being so alone? Shaking her head, she pulled the note and put it in the pocket of the new pair of jeans she was wearing. The clothes of a simple fitted shirt with blue jeans seemed so unorthodox in a crowd of black cloaks.

After walking through the hallway, she passed a door in which she heard many grunts and moans. Hoping that it was the gym and not Happy Hour in The Castle that Never Was, she pushed the door open. Much to her relief, different complex systems and simple exercising machines were set up around the room. Every Organization member that was going on the mission seemed to be in there and more, like Demyx and Roxas who were leaning against the west wall, talking and watching Axel trying to figure out the stepmaster.

Larxene, on the other hand, was in short, black shorts and a sports bra, brutally punching the crap out of a punching bag. Much to the misfortune of poor Xigbar, he decided to walk up to Larxene.

"Hey, Larx, how 'bout seein' a-"

_Thwap_.

Kagami blinked and Xigbar was sliding down from a wall onto the floor, and Larxene was back to furiously beating the tar out of her punching bag. She shook her head and walked over to Roxas and Demyx who were laughing at the whole thing.

"I don't get it." Demyx laughed. "Kagami and Naminé officially hold the title for cutest girls here and the members _still_ go after Larxene."

"I'm flattered." Kagami laughed.

"It's probably because it'd be pedophilism if any of them liked Naminé or Kagami." Roxas stated. He put a sigh right after Naminé's name, making Kagami laugh.

"Someone's got a crush."

"You're here, huh?" asked Axel, walking off of the stepmaster. He glared down at her.

"Look, what's your problem with me?" asked Kagami, staring angrily up at the redheaded man. "What did I do to you?!"

"Well," Axel smirked, obviously finding this the perfect moment, "You're short and young, annoying, have a terrible temper, you know nothing about my life or life of the Organization in general and still you judge us, and your looks pretty much make me sick."

Kagami didn't know if she was angrier that he just threw a wave of insults at her, or that he did it all while still being calm and collected. "Well you have the figure of a girl, judge too quickly, can't figure out a simple exercising machine, your mother probably tried to abort you, and you look like some cross between a porcupine on fire or a cat on speed. You make it hard to decide which one you look more like." Kagami's hands were fists, and her fingernails were making crescent moons in her palms.

Axel didn't respond. He hardly looked like he was listening. Kagami turned around and looked at Roxas, who gave her a sad smile, and Demyx looked like he was whimpering, but it was hard to hear him between Larxene's consistent cussing and asking to 'bring it' to the punching bag.

"I think I saw Naminé yesterday." Kagami said, trying to change the conversation.

Axel turned around. "That's impossible. She's kept in controlled conditions."

"Blond girl, pale skin, white dress?" asked Kagami.

"That's her." said Roxas. His hands were shaking a little bit and his face was reddening, but his facial expression didn't show any change in attitude. Kagami could guess that his Somebody was probably very expressive, but Roxas chose to be more refined, as if his body was betraying him due to his Somebody.

"Then obviously she wasn't kept in controlled _enough_ environment." Kagami said, scratching her head through her silvery hair.

"There you go again, judging the Organization before you don't even know 'em." Axel said, careful that his electric green eyes didn't meet her sea-green ones.

"You judge the Organization." mentioned Demyx.

"But I know us." Axel said.

This made Kagami laugh. "Oh, do you now. Then I suppose you can tell me why I'm here?" she forced him to look at her eyes.

Axel sighed. "I found out."

This made the other three's eyes almost pop out.

"Really?" asked Kagami.

"Only 'cause Roxas asked me to. That's the only reason." he admitted, and looked down at his younger friend.

"Why?" asked Roxas.

Axel looked around the room, as another unfortunate Organization member decided to try to score on Larxene, and shook his head. Although he couldn't hold back the look of disgust on his face when he looked down at Kagami, he began walking out the door. "Follow me." he called to them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami found herself in Axel's room. It was surprisingly plain for his personality. She then decided that maybe she did judge him too much. Then again, she had based her learning of all of the Organization members based on their rooms. This probably wasn't any different. "Hey," Kagami started, directed at nobody in particular **Author's Note: Get that? 'Nobody' in particular:D **, "Why do you guys walk to places around here when you could just use that little darkness portal thing."

"Uhm." Demyx looked at Roxas, and then Axel, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"It's because it's the only thing that reminds us that, Nobody or not, we still have human inside of us." Axel looked down at the girl, still his expression unchanging, "It's comforting."

Kagami looked away, blushing. She didn't like the thought of all of her ideas of Axel changing on the spot.

"So why is Kagami here?" asked Roxas.

"Apparently," Axel told them, "she's the Somebody of someone that Sora knows, and because of the whole memory thing that Naminé's gonna do, even though they're dormant, it means that if Kagami is bound to the castle, so are her Somebody's memories of Sora. Apparently enough for us to find Kingdom Hearts."

"Wait." Kagami said, "I don't even know where Kingdom Hearts is. How can they get memories of my Somebody's when I'm _not_ my Somebody?"

Axel shook his head as he absentmindedly played with a pen lying on his nightstand while he sat at the edge of the right side of his bed. "Don't shoot the messenger. That's all Saïx would tell me."

"We can figure the rest out on our own." Roxas suggested. "It shouldn't be that hard to figure out. If we can learn-"

"_Everyone_ that Sora once knew?" asked Demyx, shaking his head. "Unlike us, Sora had a life and family. He probably knew a lot of people."

Roxas didn't say anything, and looked out the window into the dark World that Never Was.

"He's always been looking for Sora. Now that he's actually in reach and that he's not allowed to go, it must make things a lot worse." Demyx told Kagami.

"Why is he looking for Sora?" asked Kagami.

Roxas turned around and looked at Kagami with sadly narrowed blueprint eyes, "Because he's my Somebody."

Kagami blushed and looked down, embarrassed. It should have been obvious, and she probably offended him. "I'm sorry." she admitted.

"Don't be." Roxas sighed. "I just wish I could meet him. Wish I knew why I was separated. Wish I knew why he was a keyblade wielder so I knew why I was one. Why is he still a Somebody and not a Heartless?"

"Probably the same reason Kagami's is still a Somebody." said Axel.

"Why's _that_?" asked Kagami. She was now becoming frustrated, digging her nails farther into her palm. How could this biggit know so much about her when he really knew so little? And none of the puzzle pieces seemed to fit!

"There are a lot of ways to do it." said Demyx. "Maybe Sora was turned into a Heartless and got his heart back. Maybe he got lost in the darkness for a long time but found the Road to Dawn."

"Scratch that one out," said Axel, "If he was lost in the darkness, then he wouldn't be wielding the keyblade and fighting off all of our Heartless, would he?" he asked, laying down on his bed and crossing his legs over.

"Or he could have gotten a new heart." said Demyx.

"If that were true, he would have two Nobodies." said Roxas. "So it's probably the first one. He probably got his heart back." He looked back out the window, "But I still want to meet him. I'd give anything. Whatever it is that I've got."

"What did Naminé tell you yesterday?" asked Axel, getting up from his bed and walking up to Kagami, clearly sizing her up by about half of a person.

"She told me..." Kagami tried to bring their conversation, or lack thereof, back into focus, "that if I found my Somebody, she could erase everyone's memory of my so I wouldn't be bound to the castle. Or something like that."

Roxas, who had suddenly given her words very much thought, laughed slightly. "So she's going against the Organization."

Axel shook his head. "Damn." he said.

"He's always the one having to get 'rid of' the traitors." Demyx shook his head along with Axel's.

"You know, the Organization's original plan would work without Kagami." said Roxas. "She was just backup. I say we should try to find her Somebody and do what Naminé said." He nodded his head, and Axel gave him a look.

"Why's that?"

"Because she's my friend." he said, and then there was silence for a moment. "And because I trust Naminé."

"You know... I would have to get rid of you for that. But I won't. Because _you're my _friend." Axel grinned down at Roxas.

"Then it's settled!" Demyx smiled. "Together! All four of us, we'll try to find Kaggy's Somebody and reunite them!" He then frowned. "Aww. But we won't remember her afterwards." He pouted slightly.

Axel smirked. "I'm not expecting much out of a Somebody with such an idiot of a Nobody."

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" asked Kagami, "Since when were we measuring intelligence here?!"

"Well, at least I_know_ my IQ." Axel told her, his face fuming.

"Yeah, it's about the same as your shoe size?"

"Ignorant little skank!"

"Know-it-all stubborn horse!"

"Useless!"

"Pathetic!"

"Waste of life!"

"Waste of time!"

Suddenly, Axel's lips were pressed against hers, and the whole world disappeared. Kagami's eyes were first open wide with shock, but then they rolled to the back of her head as they continued the kiss.

Roxas stared with wide eyes.

"Did I miss something?" asked Demyx.

As Axel pulled away, he looked away from the girl and wiped his lips off with the sleeve of his Organization coat. Kagami put her left hand to her lips and traced them softly, but backed up. She then turned around and sprinted out the door.

"Great." said Roxas. "First, he pushed her out the door with insults. This time, with an angry makeout session."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami found herself running towards a destination she did not expect. Her room being the opposite way from Roxas's, she found her feet pulling her towards Saïx's room. As she reached the white door with "VII" in golden letters, she pressed her face to the door and sighed. Putting her hand to her face, she realized there was a tear coming down her left eye.

Still, she was smiling.


	4. You're a Regular Decorated Emergency

CHAPTER IV

You're a Regular Decorated Emergency

NOTE

Yay, next chapter up! I'm going to start working on the next one tonight, and it might be up tonight as well. : D I have a lot in store for this chapter, so I hope you all like it! I haven't done a disclaimer in a while, so I should get to that. --;

Demyx: "SOOO Seldy doesn't own anything from Kingdom Hearts!"

Marluxia: "She can own _me_ at _any time_."

Kagami: shakes head "But she doesn't. So don't sue her. 'Kay?"

Roxas: "I'm hungry."

/NOTE 

"Something happen?" came a voice from behind Kagami. She pulled her face from the door and looked behind her shoulder to see the same gentle face of the girl that had visited her the day before.

"Are you Naminé?" asked Kagami, quite rudely and immediately, but the girl giggled and looked down.

"Yes, I am." she stated.

"I think I understand now." Kagami mentioned. Naminé nodded, ready to listen. "The Organization wants you to rearrange Sora's memories. And I'm here to ensure that they still have some memories of Sora left here that might be lost in the process. And that's so they can find Kingdom Hearts." Naminé nodded again. "But... I've never seen Kingdom Hearts in my entire life." Kagami stated, in an almost pleading voice.

"Half of you has." Naminé clarified in her airy voice, her eyes staring into Kagami's.

"Who is that half?" This time, Kagami truly was pleading. She walked up to Naminé, and took her hands in her own. Naminé's hands were cold, as if they were bloodless, which wasn't too much of a shock, considering her face seemed lifeless on its own. "You have to tell me."

Naminé smiled. "I-"

"Naminé!" came a booming voice from down the hall.

"Xemnas!" Naminé shouted in a whisper.

"Xemnas?" asked Kagami, confused, "Oh, Xemnas!" Kagami realized, as she heard him coming down the hall.

"I have to go!" said Naminé frantically, rushing down the hall.

"Her _name_!" Kagami shouted, but she didn't seem to hear her. Kagami sighed and rested her back against Saïx's door.

"Girl!" growled Xemnas, who had now reached her at the door. Kagami stood up stick straight, and tried to avoid Xemnas's eyes. _Oh crap_. she thought, _Now that Naminé's gone he's going to ask me where he went._

"Where did..." Xemnas stopped himself as if he had reached an epitome. "Why are you blocking Saïx's door?" he asked angrily.

Kagami managed to look up to his face. "I-I wasn't. I was just resting against it." she said, putting up her hands in a mock surrender.

Xemnas gave her a slanty look, and then ran down the hallway.

"Shit." Kagami mumbled. She turned around and lightly hit her head against the door a few times. At least if she lied and said that Naminé was in there, he would be looking in the wrong direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And in the end," started Kagami, licking some ice cream off of her spoon, "Naminé never got to tell me who my Somebody was." She shook her head, and looked up at Demyx and Roxas, who were all sitting on Roxas's bed with her, eating ice cream out of the carton.

"Did Naminé mention me?" asked Roxas with hopeful eyes.

Kagami shook her head.

"You know what?" asked Demyx, shoving a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, "This _girl_ method really works. If you were barely just born, how did you know that this makes you feel better?"

Kagami shrugged. "I dunno. It was probably my Somebody. I mean, she probably did this a lot. It would make sense; I know how to talk because I remember how to 'cause of her." She ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"I can't believe Naminé didn't mention me." Axel said, folding his arms over.

"Hey, at least you have a girl you like." said Kagami.

"What about Axel?" asked Demyx.

"I don't like him." She shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth to prevent them from asking her any more questions so she wouldn't have to answer.

"Well, at least you both have somebody that you _something_. Roxas likes Naminé, Kagami hates Axel, what about me?!" asked Demyx, falling backwards onto a pillow.

"Larxene hates _you_." said Roxas.

"Larxene hates _everybody_." Demyx shoved ice cream in his mouth.

Just then, the door opened, and the redhead strutted in. He smiled at Roxas. "Hey-" he then stopped himself, looking at all three of them sitting on the bed, eating ice cream, and pouring out their feelings. "Forget it." He shook his head.

"Found Naminé." said Kagami, "She ran off before she could tell me who my Somebody is, though."

"I'm not surprised," started Axel, sitting down on the bed with them, next to Roxas, "with a face like that, anyone would start running."

_Same Axel._ "You were _kissing_ this face yesterday, dickwad." said Kagami, pulling up her spoon as if she was going to use it as a weapon.

"Must have been something I ate." Axel stated off-handedly.

"Good thing too; I was about to call you Ms. Anorexia Nervosa." said Kagami.

"You didn't just call me anorexic." Axel scoffed.

"_Anyway_," said Roxas, "She's hiding somewhere, so we have to figure out where."

"I asked yesterday." Axel admitted, shrugging. "They didn't give me a name. Just told me that the Somebody knew Sora."

"We already knew that much." Kagami said, shaking her head.

"Thanks for asking." Roxas suddenly got very quiet.

"What's with him?" whispered Kagami to Demyx.

"Sora's his Somebody. He says he's going to go off and find him." said Demyx. "He's special, that his Somebody is still alive. Like yours. Sora became a Heartless for a period of time, but was restored by his little girlfriend. But Roxas stayed here. Same pretty much happened with Kairi, the girlfriend. She lost her heart for a long time, but she's a Princess of Heart so she didn't turn into a Heartless." Demyx smiled. "Guess who Kairi's Nobody is."

"Who?" asked Kagami.

"Naminé."

Kagami lowered her head. She felt slightly embarrassed for asking. Roxas obviously overhead them, because he had turned around to face them along with Axel. "Let's think like Naminé so we can find her."

"Why?" asked Demyx.

"Because she's probably not coming to us." said Kagami.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saïx lied on the couch, reading a book because the Dusks had finally finished working on the living room. He felt heavy footsteps approaching him, and looked up from his book momentarily to see Xemnas. "Yes?" he asked.

"You do know," started Xemnas, not sitting down but asserting his authority by looking down at him, "that housing a prisoner in a location other than the one appointed by the Superior is not permitted." Xemnas seemed to be used to looking down on people. **Author's Note: This can be taken sexually or not. Dx;**

"That, I do." Saïx continued to read his book.

"You haven't seen the girl lately, have you?" asked Xemnas, "Yesterday, I went to her room and she wasn't there. I searched the castle, and when I came back, she was in her room again, telling me she had never left, but I have reason to believe that she was lurking around your room."

A slight smirk formed on Saïx's lips, as if he knew something Xemnas didn't. "The new girl or Naminé?"

"You know who I'm talking about!" Xemnas said angrily, his face becoming red from frustration. "The new girl isn't even kept in a room. Due to your constant persuasion, she's allowed to roam the castle as she damn well pleases! If I'm correct, I think she's been with numbers VIII, IX, and XIII." Xemnas did not seem happy with this.

Saïx smiled. "I know nothing of Naminé's day-to-day life." He shut his book, got up from the couch, and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaggyyyyy, why don't you just find her on the off-chance like you did the last two times?" asked Demyx, who had become very frustrated by doing the large amount of thinking that he wasn't used to doing.

"You can't just find someone on the off-chance on purpose! That cancels out the whole off-chance thing." Kagami began to rub her temples. "Wait!" she shouted.

The three boys gave her their attention.

"The only two times I had seen Naminé were by or in Saïx's room! Maybe if we go there-" Kagami looked at everybody.

"Why were you in Saïx's room?" asked Roxas, crossing his arms like a mother or an older brother would do if their child was somewhere they shouldn't be. Axel, however, was frowning in disgust.

"Never mind that." Kagami shook her head. "Let's go!" Kagami was already halfway out the door when she said this.

Axel rolled his eyes and followed Roxas and Demyx as they all left the room.

They were wordless on their way to Saïx's room, but nobody was standing there.

"Heh. Figures." Axel said.

"What are you all doing here?" came a dragged-out voice. Axel grimaced as a tall figure came down the hallway with long, strawberry hair and a scythe in his hand.

"Why is your weapon out?" asked Axel, asserting his authority as higher in position than Marluxia was, at least for the time being. Apparently, Marluxia was to look after Castle Oblivion, where the mission was supposed to be held.

Marluxia grinned, ignoring the question. "You look like you're looking for somebody. Can I be of any assistance?"

"No, you can't." Axel grimaced. Marluxia chuckled and walked away. When he was out of hearing range, Kagami posed a question.

"What's your deal with him?" she aked.

"He's a traitor. I know it. I can see it." Axel spat.

"I kind of am, too." Roxas whispered angrily. "I'm leaving soon."

"I know." Axel suddenly looked defenseless, and began scratching his head through his red hair, "But you're the only one in the Organization that I really like."

"Hey!" said Demyx, putting his hands on his hips. "What about me, Axy?!"

"You're just there." Axel waved him off. Demyx pouted.

"What about me?" came a girl's voice. They all turned around to see Naminé standing there, but her cheeks seemed slightly a darker shade of red and her hair was messed up a little bit, as if she had been running away from somebody.

Axel smiled. "Right now, I love you. Naminé, we need to know something-"

"Come into Saïx's room," said Naminé, walking in the room, "Anyone could hear us out there."

They all followed her into the room, and she locked the door behind her. Looking up at them, she said, "We have to go visit Sora in the Realm of Darkness. They're in that field; the one on the way to Castle Oblivion."

"We need to know what my Somebody's name is!" Kagami said.

"That's the thing," said Naminé shyly, looking down at her white sandals, "I don't know. What I do know is that I can transfer some of Sora's memories to you."

"But," started Axel, "How is she going to know who her Somebody _is_ out of his memories?" he asked.

"You just _know_ when you see your Somebody." said Naminé. "Everyone else that your Somebody knows will seem like a distant memory, seem slightly familiar, but the one that you are is always a part of you. You'll know."

"I wouldn't." Axel shook his head. "My Somebody's long gone."

"Don't feel bad." Roxas put his hand on Axel's shoulder. "How do we get to Sora?"

Naminé smiled. "That's what I've been figuring out. I managed to route a path in The Realm of Darkness. I know it's around Kingdom Hearts," when Naminé said this, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx perked up, "but I still don't know where Kingdom Hearts _is_ exactly." They calmed down again. **Author's Note: LOLKingdom Hearts floating above your castle.**

"Sounds good." Kagami smiled.

"Let's go." Naminé grinned, and put out her hand. From it, a black portal appeared, in which they all stepped through.

Saïx stepped into the room and smiled. "I'll forget this when the mission starts." he laughed, and then sighed. "Because I'll forget her."

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Again, right after I get this baby up on fanfiction, I'll start and hopefully finish the other one. Please r r!**


	5. I Want to Be your Last, First Kiss

CHAPTER V

I Want to Be your Last, First Kiss

NOTE

I should warn you all ahead of time that something might get kind of graphic later on in this chapter. I will also tell you that although it seems like it will lead to something, it ends before anything big happens. You'll know when it gets there.

So! They're visiting Sora in this chapter! Are you excited? x3

/NOTE

"Where are we?" asked Kagami, standing in an area unfamiliar to her. The sky was dark and everything was unmoving, which was probably because of Xemnas stopping time so they could prepare for the mission. The grass was green underneath her feet, and the air smelled fresh and beautiful.

"We're in the Realm of Darkness." said Naminé, looking up at the sky herself. "Part of it." she corrected herself, as The World that Never Was was, technically, a world in the realm of darkness itself.

"If this is darkness," Kagami started, "Maybe I wouldn't mind fading back. This world is perfect for me." She looked over at Roxas. "We could be the darkness."

Roxas smiled. "Yeah. And our Somebodies wouldn't be hurt by it anymore."

Axel sighed and put his hand on Roxas's shoulder. "They won't be hurt by darkness much longer. I know you want to go find Sora and you can't do anything because you can't touch a Somebody when time's stopped, but... just... don't worry."

"There they are," came Demyx from quite a far way down a dirt path.

Kagami breathed in the fresh air and ran down the path.

"Hey, wait up!" Axel said annoyedly, and Roxas laughed and followed after them. He grabbed Naminé's hand, and she followed.

Laying on the grass, caught in mid-sleep as time had stopped were three figures; one of them was a boy with spikey, brown hair and odd clothing, and the other was a duck, and the last was a dog, both of which were wearing human clothing.

"So...ra." Roxas bent down on one knee to look Sora in the face. "That's him. That's my Somebody." He clenched his hands into fists.

"He looks familiar." stated Kagami.

"And now," said Naminé, holding her hand close to Sora's head, "let's show you some of his memories of your Somebody."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saïx heard rapping on his door and immediately knew he was there. He decided to sit at his desk and wait for a few more knocks before he would get up and answer the door.

Instead of knocking any more, Xemnas simply opened the door and walked in. Grabbing Saïx by the neck of his Organization uniform, he said, "Saïx, you're one of my favorite members of the Organization, so I hate accusing you. But where are Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Naminé, and the new girl?"

Saïx shook his head. "I have no idea where they are right now."

Technically, he wasn't lying.

"You must." Xemnas said, a little bit of pleading in his voice now.

"Can you not find them?" asked Saïx.

"I can't." Xemnas stated angrily, letting Saïx's collar go and walking out. Saïx pulled it back up to meet his neck. **Author's Note: Ever since I can remember I've been poppin' my colla. :B**

Saïx sighed and rubbed his temples. He looked over to his bed in which he had slept in a total of three days since Kagami had. He wondered when they were going to be back from finding Sora. He also wondered why Naminé confided in him so much. One thing Saïx knew was that no matter how he betrayed the Organization now, everybody would forget about it once they found Kagami's Somebody and reunited themselves.

Saïx didn't know why, but he knew that he didn't like keeping this girl confined, for Organization's use. Under any other circumstance, he didn't care. Something about this girl, he did not want to keep behind the bars of The Castle that Never Was.

And how he was forced to bring her in... it was sickening.

He broke his pencil in frustration, and then turned off his light. After all, they wouldn't be back until morning. He was positive about that much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Comic relief ahead. xD**

After Larxene was done beating the shit out of the punching bag (which was only because she had accidentally knocked it off of the ceiling itself) she left the gym, unsweating and unfazed as if it was a simple, daily walk.

"Well, hello there, Larxene! My, aren't you looking dashing this evening." came a man with an English accent up to Larxene.

"Luxord." Larxene grumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

"I was wondering if you would fancy a game of poker, real bets or just chips, you could take your pick." he offered, wiggling an eyebrow.

"I'm not having sex with you." Larxene sighed, looking through the fridge. As he gloved hand met an empty portion in the fridge, her facial expression and hear froze at the same time. She was quickly tearing apart the fridge, looking for something.

"Oh my, aren't we the hungry one!" Luxord laughed.

"I'm looking for my cho---... wait. _Were you just calling me FAT?!"_ asked Larxene, rolling up her sleeves and walking towards Luxord, who was now backing up quite a ways away.

"NO, my dear lady, I was just saying you had a big appetite!"

Larxene took the card in Luxord's hand and crushed it into a tiny piece in her one fist.

"I... like girls with big appetites?"

_Wham_.

Luxord hit the wall.

**Author's Note: sings Luxord just hit the wall, he never had it all, one prozac a day, husband's a CPA, his dreams went out the door when he turned 24, only been with one man, what happened to his plan? He was gonna be an actress, he was gonna be a star, he was gonna shake his ass on the hood of White Snake's car, his yellow SUV is now the enemy... Yeah, I'll stop singing now. Dx;**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashes of memories she didn't recognize were going through Kagami's head. Did Naminé already start to flow the memories into her head? She had to have, because Kagami didn't understand a thing of what she was seeing. She didn't know if she was sitting still, moving, screaming or making no noise at all. Kagami was lost in the memories.

_The sky was beautiful. As Sora fell back to fall asleep, a girl with red hair woke him straight up. "Whoa!" he shouted, and got on his knees, looking up at the giggling girl._

_"Give me a break, Kairi." he laughed. Kairi seemed... so familiar... but it wasn't her. Wasn't that Naminé's Somebody that Demyx told her about?_

_"Sora, you lazy bum." said the girl, pivoting on her two feet and looking down on the boy, who was getting sand all over his knees. "I knew I would find you snoozing down here."_

_Flash._

_"Kairi!" shouted Sora, running into the Secret Place. Kagami recognized this; so many drawings filled up the walls of chalk and childhood. Kairi turned around, her face was pale and lifeless._

_"Sora..." she murmured just loud enough for him to hear, and reached out her arm._

_A fierce wind almost blew Sora backwards, but the lifeless Kairi flew up to him. Rushing right through him, she left Sora with his heart._

_Why was Kairi's heart suddenly stuck in Kagami's mind? What was so important?_

_Flash._

_"Still," started a low voice from a man with brown hair and a scar running down his face. Sora was sitting on a bed, looking down in shame. The man picked up a large key of some sort... the Keyblade... like what Roxas used. "Hard to believe that you, of all people, are the chosen one." The keyblade disappeared from his hands and appeared in Sora's._

_Sora... the chosen one? Why him?_

_Flash._

_Sora walked out from a house in the corner of a strange looking town. Suddenly, a few dark beings that almost looked like Nobodies appeared in front of him. Before Sora got the chance to attack, they were gone._

_A boy with silver hair and green eyes swept his sword in front of himself impressively. "There you are!" he stated smugly, "What's going on?"_

_A huge wave of emotions swept over Kagami._

_Silver hair. Green eyes. Attitude._

_As she looked at him talking with Sora and laughing, it felt like it was her there, that she was meant to be him. Was this her Somebody? But what was his name?_

_Flash._

_Sora was struggling to shut the door. The boy with silver hair was behind the door. Why was he behind the door? Why was he so content._

_Wait._

_Kagami knew._

_He was saving his friends... he was helping them._

_Naminé and Roxas._

_No... wait...?_

_Kairi and Sora._

_"Take care of her."_

_His name is Riku._

"Riku!" Kagami shouted. "Wait! Sora! _Wait_!" Kagami shouted. Axel put his hand over Kagami's mouth and Roxas patted her back, trying to calm her down.

"His name's Riku, then." Naminé thought aloud as Kagami caught her breath and wiped the frantic tears coming from the corners of her eyes.

Axel looked over at Kagami, taking his hand away. "Wait a second. Your Somebody's a dude?" he asked.

"Shut up." Kagami gasped.

"It's happened before." said Naminé, nodding. "I'm sure it has."

"Sora." Roxas murmured, looking down at his Somebody. As he tried to touch his forehead, a strange barrier repelled his hand back. "I'll reunite with him someday. Someday during the next mission, I'm going to go off to find him."

"Roxas, you can't!" Axel said, this time a bit too obvious.

"I have to." he said. "I won't fade back into darkness."

Naminé nodded. "If Nobodies are destined to fade, there are worse ways to destroy ourselves than trying to reunite with our Somebodies."

"I won't ever fade." Axel said smugly.

"Stupid fuck." Kagami coughed, and stood up.

"Ignorant kid." Axel rolled his eyes.

"So that's you're Somebody?" asked Demyx. "A guy?"

"Yeah." said Kagami, still glaring at Axel.

"...So your Somebody sat on his bed and ate ice cream by the carton with spoons?" he asked, scratching his head in a confused manner.

"I hope not."

"I don't think we should travel through a portal this late." Naminé said. "That could destroy us. We should just camp out here for the night."

"How do we know it's night?" asked Kagami.

"My watch says so." said Axel. "He only stopped time outside of The Castle that Never Was. My watch was inside.

"Come to think of it, I am a little bit tired." Demyx then whipped out quite a few blankets from his jeans pockets from underneath his Organization coat.

"How did... those fit...?" asked Kagami.

"More importantly, why do you carry around blankets?"

Demyx looked down on the blankets and shrugged. Taking a baby blue one, he lied down on the grass and pulled the blanket up to his chin. "'Night, guys."

Axel smirked. "He's quick to lay down." He took a warm-colored blanket and repeated what Demyx did.

"I'm going to go for a walk first." Kagami said.

"I-" started Roxas as Kagami began to make her way farther down the road.

"Let her go," started Naminé, putting her hand on his, causing him to freeze, "I think she needs some time alone."

Roxas laid his head down on the blanket instead of wrapping himself in it. It wasn't even cold outside, anyway. "About grabbing your hand like that earlier-"

Naminé laughed. "Don't worry about it. We were having fun." She gave him a sad smile as she looked up to the unmoving sky. "I needed fun. Even if just for a second. What hurts-" she looked back down to the ground "is that I'm going to have to get rid of all of our memories of Kagami once we find her Somebody at the start of the next mission."

"So we're going to forget this?" asked Roxas.

"We'll forget that she came." Naminé laughed. "We'll remember coming here. So you'll remember Sora.

"But I'm going to forget Kagami." Roxas sighed. "Axel and Kagami are my only real friends here. I don't know what would happen if either of them just up and left from my memories or for real."

"Kind of like what you're going to do to find Sora." said Naminé. Roxas was silent. Naminé sat up and looked at Roxas. "I'll be your friend. Forever. And I won't leave. I promise."

Roxas smiled at her and got lost in her eyes. "Thank you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami approached a river, water frozen in mid flow just as the time had been frozen around her. Running her hand down the drips of water running from the rocks almost like a waterfall, she simply moved the water to the left. It made her tear up slightly that she couldn't feel the coolness or wetness of the water. It was empty and frozen, just like a Nobody would be.

"Riku." she repeated. How had she known his name?

"No. You're Kagami." Kagami froze, hearing this voice. She quickly relaxed, however, when two strong arms wrapped around her stomach from behind. "Listen," he said, "Sorry for earlier. You're still an ignorant kid."

Kagami could just see the smirk on his face at the moment. "And you're still a stupid fuck." Still, she put her hand on his arm and watched the water refuse to run.

She felt lips on her neck, biting slowly. Turning around, she allowed her lips to meet Axel's, they met in a kiss.

At the wrong time, images of Riku, Sora, and Kairi were floating through her mind. Ignoring them to the best of her abilities, she fell to the ground with Axel. Axel lied on top of her, kissing down her neck again.

Another flash of somebody in her mind.

But... who was it?

_Saïx_?!

Kagami let out a small cry, and pushed Axel off of her. Nothing made sense, and she didn't know why. Backing up slightly, she looked at Axel's confused face as he stood up to meet her eyes, or go above them.

"Kagami." he said, moving closer to her.

Kagami backed up a couple steps, and then started to sprint, tears falling from her face and sparkling under the moonlight. As they left her face, they caught in the air, frozen by time as everything else was around them. Running the opposite way of the rest of them and Axel, he called after her but she didn't turn back.

She finally stopped in the middle of the same, grassy field that seemed to span for miles and miles. Falling on her back, out of breath and energy, she just let more tears escape and she let herself cry. "...Saïx?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saïx looked at the pile of clothes that he had gone to get for Kagami for her stay that was still on top of his desk. When she came back, she would get them. Laying on his bed with his hands on his stomach, nothing else really seemed to matter anymore. The time, how many days left until the mission, which was probably only about seven, or the rest of the Organization. It would matter again a little after the mission started, when he forgot her, but it wouldn't yet.

"Do I want to forget her?" Saïx asked himself, right before he sneezed.

Someone was thinking about him.

Smirking slightly, he fell asleep at his desk. He hadn't fallen asleep on his bed since Kagami had been lying there herself.


	6. This Is the End of Everything I Am

CHAPTER VI

This Is the End of Everything I Am

NOTE

I have quite a bit in store for this chapter, definitely a lot that you wouldn't expect, and a huge twist as far as thestory's composition is concerned. I hope you like this chapter, and I'm pretty excited to write it. Also, I have been planning on writing a new series of stories similar to my original Step in the Twilight fanfiction, but with different characters and different scenarios, as if my original stories hadn't happened; so pretty much an alternate, a whole new fanfiction. I'll decide by the time I finish this chapter if I want to, which I probably will, so keep a look out for that!

/NOTE

"It's been long enough." Axel said angrily, waiting with Naminé, Roxas, and Demyx. Kagami still hadn't returned from where she had run off to the night before, and Axel was secretly beginning to fear that she was not going to come back. He looked at the rest of them for audible support, but nothing escaped their lips.

"I was up all night." Naminé admitted. "It's hard to sleep when you think someone might not come back." She shook her head. Roxas huffed loudly and got up from the grass, dusting off dirt from his clothing.

"I'm going to go find Kagami." he said.

"Why?" asked Axel, scratching his head.

"Because she's our friend and I'm not leaving without her. You'd do the same for me and I'd do the same for you, right?" he asked, his palms upward as if he was trying to make a point. Axel looked down at him, and then shook his head, pointing behind him.

Coming towards them was Kagami, very slowly. She had bags under her eyes indicating that she hadn't had a decent sleep that night, either. Something had been worrying her, and apparently Axel could feel it to, because instead of insulting her like he usually would, he shyed away from contact.

"Should we go?" asked Naminé happily.

"Kaggy's here, so I say we go!" Demyx exclaimed cheerfully.

"...Kaggy?" asked Naminé. Shaking her head as if it were possible to shake off the after effects of Demyx's little nicknames, she held out her hand and allowed a dark portal to appear to take them back.

"So we're just going to leave Sora here?" asked Roxas.

"We can't take him back with us." Axel said, trying to touch Sora's shouler, but got deflected back. "Even if he was just sleeping we probably wouldn't want to take him into a castle so when he wakes up he realizes he's in the wrong one."

"You have a point." Roxas laughed and walked through. Next, Kagami walked through closely followed by Demyx and Axel.

Naminé, however, stayed back a few seconds. "You're going to hate me." she shook her head and gave him a sad smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami backed up a pace, almost pushing Naminé back into the portal as she found the blue-haired Saïx looking down at all of them. After everything she had seen the night before, and how she had no idea why she had seen it, Saïx was the last person she wanted to deal with. Kagami though for sure that Naminé would have brought them back when Saïx wasn't in his room. But when was that except for meetings?

"Kagami." said Saïx.

This made Kagami gulp. When was the last time that Saïx said Kagami's name. When did he _ever_ say her name?

"Riku. Your Somebody. He's floating in the darkness right now, wandering lost, soon to go to Castle Oblivion. When time is set back to normal, you have to wander in the darkness to find him. Any normal Nobody would fade straight into the darkness. Some want to. What do you want to do?" he asked her.

Kagami was now a little frightened, backing up slightly. "I..." Kagami didn't know how to finish that sentence. She had no idea what fading back into darkness would mean. She was born out of her Somebody being lost in the darkness and sacrificing himself. She could almost see the door to Kingdom Hearts closing in front of her. Maybe fading into darkness wouldn't be so bad.

"To find your Somebody, you have to want it. You have to want it more than anything." Saïx walked closer up to Kagami. Demyx was practically cutting off the circulation in Axel's arm from the tension, and Axel was beginning to look irritated. "What is it that you want?" asked Saïx.

"Yeah." started Axel, glaring at Kagami. "What do you _want_?"

Kagami gulped. _I want more clothes. I want to find my Somebody. I want to not fade into the darkness. I want Axel. I want Saïx_.

"I want air." she said, breathing heavily, and began to run out of the room. Saïx, however, caught her by the arm. Kagami did not turn around.

"There is a way," Saïx said, "to go through the darkness and not fade away. To find your Light, to find Riku. Your Somebody. You don't have to fade into the darkness."

"Why are you helping me?" asked Kagami, in almost a whisper. "I understand Roxas, Demyx, and Naminé, I even slightly understand _Axel_. But why are you helping me?"

Saïx grinned, a grin that Kagami couldn't see. "I have no idea. That's what I want you to tell me." he laughed lowly, actually smiling this time. "To brave the darkness, you have to go to three worlds. There are three coins in each world, one standing for light, the other darkness, and the last balance. Once you can get those, you may have a chance against the darkness when you go and find Riku."

"And the rest of the Organization doesn't know about this?" asked Kagami.

"I won't utter a word." Saïx said, smiling in an almost unsettling way. Axel rolled his eyes and folded his arms over, looking the other way.

"Will getting the coins tell you why you're helping me?" she asked again, still not looking at Saïx, and Saïx's grip on her arm still tight.

Saïx smirked. "What coins?" he let go of her arm rather roughly. Kagami wavered in indecision standing in the room, but quickly bolted out of the door.

"You three would do well to go with her." started Saïx, "Her Keyblade will come to her." A black portal appeared behind her.

"Wait, Riku was a keyblade wielder?!" asked Roxas. Saïx, however, had already backed into the portal, and ended up in a place unknown to the four of them.

"Like I'm really gonna waste my Chakram usage on that kid." Axel scoffed.

Roxas sighed. "Just, where are the three worlds?"

Naminé smiled. "I heard of these coins. And I think I know the three worlds that they're in." She grinned and looked at Roxas.

"I love you." Roxas said, causing Naminé to laugh.

"Twilight Town, Destiny Islands, and The World that Never Was." Naminé said.

Roxas's smile suddenly turned to a frown. "The World that Never Was is huge. And it hasn't been stopped from time. I say we save that one until last."

"Let's make plans after we go find Kagami." said Axel.

"I'll go find Kaggy!" Demyx offered cheerfully. He was stopped quickly by Axel.

"No. I'll go." Axel said, putting an arm in front of him. He then left the room slowly, but they could hear darting running once he shut the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami threw herself in Roxas's room, even though she knew that was the first place that they would look. Kagami wouldn't mind Roxas, Demyx, or even Naminé coming in to ask her what was wrong, anyway. She was almost craving letting this story out so she could get it off of her chest. Either way, she had to leave the area. There was too much pressure with both of them around; neither of them she was sure that she liked.

The door opened and Kagami, who had been lying on Roxas's bed, perked up. Instead, Axel had walked in. Kagami stood up and looked at him guardedly. "What is it?" she asked him with some edge in her voice.

"You know what it is." Axel sighed. "Why did you run off the other night?"

"I wasn't ready." Kagami said a little too quickly and with the wrong tone of voice, because Axel knew immediately she was lying.

"What was it really?" he asked, trying not to let his temper get the best of him.

"That was it. Will you just leave me alone?" asked Kagami, her own temper getting the best of her. It pained her what a personality Riku must have had that had been showing in her; after being alive even just for a week, she wanted her own life already.

Kagami began to debate in her head whether or not she wanted to reunite with Riku. Is that what Saïx was talking about, having to want it more than anything? What _did_ she want?

"We need you to come with us so we can decide what we want to do about the coins. Naminé knows where to find them. At least she's been helpful."

"Hey, you?" asked Kagami, her temper beginning to blind her. She shook as she walked up to Axel in a pathetic attempt to size him up, "How about you stop ragging on me for everything just because Roxas is a friend of mine." Axel looked like he had been slapped. "You don't really know me, you never got to really know me, and I don't think you even care. I think the kiss was trying to make up for an emptiness you felt between Roxas and yourself because he's the only one here that likes you!" Kagami shouted. She was out of breath and shaking ten times harder than she had began, and that's without mentioning the purplish color her face had turned.

"What are you trying to _say_?!" asked Axel now, angrier than ever.

Kagami gulped in whatever had been building up inside of her now. "I hate you." she finished, and began to leave the room. **Author's Note: Kagami: 1 Axel: 0**

Axel sighed, and kicked the floor so hard that he could feel it through his shoe. "Dammit." he said, and heard scurrying outside of the door before Kagami reached it.

Whomever it was had disappeared through a portal before either of them could get past the door.

Embarrassed, they both walked to Saïx's room again, not speaking or sharing any signs of communication at all, just reflecting on what one of them let slip out of her mouth and what the other one thought about what had slipped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, they all met up at Roxas's room to get ready to leave for finding the first coin.

"Why are you all bringing weapons?" asked Kagami.

"When you stop time, you don't stop the Heartless. They can't touch anyone that isn't moving, but they can touch people that aren't effected, also. Don't want to be hurt by those guys." Demyx laughed.

"But they can't take our hearts. We don't have any." Kagami stated.

"No, but they can still hurt and they will." Naminé said.

"How will I defend myself?" asked Kagami.

"Saïx said you're a keyblade weilder. So just call your keyblade. Like this." Roxas said, holding out his hand, and a large, elaborate key appeared. Before he could try and show Kagami, she, too, had a key in her right hand.

"Like this?" she asked. Her Keyblade was the Way to Twilight. **Author's Note: If you don't know what that looks like, read some of my earlier fanfictions.**

"Well, that was fast!" Demyx said happily. "I bet you could-"

"Let's just go." Axel said angrily, creating a portal. "Destiny Island first, you said?" asked Axel faintly to Naminé, who just gave Kagami a sad smile and nodded.

"I don't have a weapon, but-"

"I'll protect you." said Roxas, a little too quickly as he walked through the portal. Naminé smiled and walked through. Kagami was the last one to step through the portal, getting used to the feeling of her keyblade in her hand, and trying her best not to let it disappear in fear of it disappearing for good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was warm and smelled amazing. Kagami took in a deep breath before she looked around herself. The island was still like everything else.

"I don't think we'll need our weapons." stated Naminé, "This world was just saved by Sora."

Kagami shook her head. She had seen this island before somewhere; or had she? "This is Sora's play island. He used to go here with Riku and... and... What was her... Kairi!" Kagami smiled. So did Roxas, Naminé, and Demyx.

"Great!" Naminé clapped her hands together once and kept them near her face as if she was praying. "You're learning more about your Somebody!"

"Good." Axel yawned. "I didn't feel like fighting. Besides, they might sense us fighting, and I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for that."

"Where are we going to find a coin?" asked Kagami, who really wasn't paying attention. She was too busy examining the sand as she ran through the closer end of the beach towards them. "What about this little cave?" she asked, walking through a waterfall and getting herself soaked as she found a small cave on the other side of the little puddle of a pond.

"Kagami!" shouted Roxas, "Wait!" Him and Demyx followed her inside.

Quickly, Kagami screamed.

Afraid, Axel and Naminé ran inside with them. Inside of the cave, they saw a girl frozen in mid-movement. She was kneeling in front of a drawing of two heads; a girl and a boy, sharing some kind of a star. The girl had short, red hair and a purple outfit on with a yellow wrist band. She had brilliant blue eyes and cute smile on, frozen in time.

"That's..." started Naminé.

"Kairi."

**Author's Note: Ooh, we found Kairi! xD Alright. So I've decided I'm going to make that other fanfiction. Remember, even though it takes place at around the same time as my other one did, it does not collide with it. Two totally different stories! Okay?**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update soon. ;D**


End file.
